Princess Problems
by CharmedGirl
Summary: I'm starting with a new fic, completely separate to my other fics. Please R/R!!! I don't write good summaries so please just click on the link and read it. ^^
1. Chapter 1

Princess Problems  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Meg Cabot.  
  
Summary: Mia's a freshman princess, Michael's a normal senior. Is there any hope for htem at all?  
  
A/N: I've already written a fic like this, Michael and Mia, and Michael and Mia 2. All the reviews were great but I wasn't really pleased with the story. Then someone reviewed it saying it was good but Michael sounded like a teenage girl. I was about to get really pissed off, but I gave her the benefit of the doubt and reread it. I realized she was right. I'm still not pleased with those fics so I'm creating this one. I hope it's better. I'll see the reviews I get and then add more if people like it, so please review! It doesn't just have to be 'This was awesome' (though I do like that), I'm welcome to criticism too. Please enjoy! Oh also, this is set after Princess in the Spotlight, so if you haven't read that prepare for spoilers.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sunday, November 2  
  
I have a boyfriend.  
  
Kenny.  
  
Kenny is my boyfriend.  
  
  
  
Why in the world did I say yes??? Instead of princess lessons with Grandmere every afternoon, I should take assertive lessons from Lilly. She's a master at being assertive. It's odd that I've been friends with Lilly since kindergarten, yet none of her assertiveness and boldness has rubbed off on me!  
  
I've wanted a boyfriend since the 7th grade when everyone (well everyone but Lilly and I) started dating and going out with each other. 2 years later I finally have one, yet now I'm wishing things were normal again.  
  
Not that Kenny's a horrible boyfriend. He's just not my type. Sure he's sweet, but he's corny and BORING!!! If I have to hear about Japanese anime one more time, I swear I'm going to go insane. And it's not that I just don't WANT a boyfriend. I don't want Kenny. What I do want, is Michael. He's so sweet. He makes me laugh, unlike Kenny. We can talk for hours and hours. Plus, he looks really good with a shirt off.  
  
If Lilly heard this she'd probably analyze it completely. She'd say I was obsessed with him and he won't ever like me. Unfortunately, she'll never know this. Michael is her brother, after all. If she ever found out she would freak just like I did when I thought she was cheating on Boris with Hank, my cousin. I don't need her to analyze it though. After so many years of her analyzing my ever word, I've finally figured it out. She's in my head all the time. Now everything I say or think I'M analyzing. Who needs Lilly anymore? I have her 24/7 shouting at me, telling me that Michael could never like a flat-chested, 5'9" freshman who also happens to be Princess of Genovia. There's no way he would ever, could ever, like me.  
  
Monday, November 3  
  
After I wrote that last entry Kenny came over to go to the bookstore. There was a famous Japanese anime creator signing her autobiography. I had a date in a bookstore! If I was with Michael this would never happen. We'd go to the movies (and not Japanese anime ones) or go skating or possibly just go to the park for a romantic walk. We would not spend our time in a bookstore waiting for 5 hours to get a copy of a Japanese anime creator's biography signed just to find out that it sold out. No, Michael would actually care where I wanted to go.  
  
But Kenny's not Michael, and I'm never going to get to be with Michael. Michael's a senior. Next year he's going to college! There's no way he'd ever go out with me. Kenny's the best I can do. Lilly can tell I don't like him very much. All day today she kept asking me if I liked him, why I was going out with him, if I was happy. Finally, at lunch, I told her I didn't like him, I went out with him because I wanted to be polite, and did she think I was happy? I lack normal body parts, look like a freak, I'm princess of Genovia, my mom eloped with my algebra teacher, my algebra teacher knocked up my mom, I have to go to princess lessons with Grandmere everyday, and I'm going out with a guy who bores me to death. Oh yeah, I was just peachy. She stared at me and told me I didn't have to get rude about it. Then she analyzed every single part of the above mentioned, starting with my lack of normal body parts. I sometimes really hate being best friends with psychoanalysts' daughter.  
  
Michael never acts like that. At least, I don't think so. I'm not best friends with him so I wouldn't know. Still, I don't think so. He never analyzes my lack of skill in algebra at least. He's kind and considerate and helps me every step of the way. He's perfect. Lilly, unfortunately, being a genius, uses huge words that sometimes I think she makes up, and analyzes my ever state of being. Maybe Michael should be my best friend instead of Lilly...  
  
A/N: Ok, that's the first chapter. Please please please review it!!! I really want to know what you think so my writing can get better. If I get some good reviews I'll continue along this path. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't added anything to it so far. I was on vacation all week long and didn't have internet access. Sorry. Please review!  
  
Also, I'm sorry if you think my chapters are too short, but (no offense) too bad for you. I'm doing my best, but I do have a life outside of this.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tuesday, November 4  
  
Josh broke up with Lana again today. I saw her crying at lunch and in algebra she crossed off his name on all her binders. I almost feel bad for her, but this is the girl who has made my life miserable for the past years. Besides, they'll probably just get back together again tomorrow.  
  
Kenny is getting unbelievably annoying. He walks with me to my locker, walks with me to every class, and keeps pestering me, wondering if I'm all right. "Are you okay Mia? Are you comfortable? Are you thirsty or hunger? Is there enough light for you? Is there too much light?" God, I wish he'd stop! Michael would be considerate, but he wouldn't be like that! I don't think Kenny has a life other than me, which makes it even harder to find a way to break up with him. I'm not a fragile porcelain doll! I can't believe Kenny hasn't tried to switch into all my classes with me yet. Or maybe he has tried. Better not mention it anyways, don't want to give him any ideas.  
  
Lilly, meanwhile, is psyched I have a boyfriend. Now she wants to go on double dates! Spending a whole afternoon or evening with Boris AND Kenny is not my idea of a good time. How I wish to be going out with Michael. It's stupid to keep thinking about him, though. I mean, he's a senior. Next year he's going to college! I'm going to be a sophomore next year. A college freshman would never want to date a high school sophomore, just like a high school senior would never want to date a high school freshman. There's no hope for Michael and I, none at all. I must stop obsessing with him! He's all I can think about anymore! Pretty soon I'm going to become an obsessed stalker! I don't want that. I have to just forget about him.  
  
  
  
Wednesday, November 5  
  
Well Tina knows. Hey, I kept the secret for years. It's a relief that someone finally knows. Better Tina then Lilly or Kenny or Michael, though I'd rather them know than someone like Lana. Tina came over right afterschool just to hang out and possibly go ice skating. Even though it's not cold enough for any ponds or anything to be frozen, they do have many inside ones. Anyways, today I realized that I had a date with Kenny later (I told him I had a headache and had to cancel. He insisted he had to come over to care for me, but I told him that's what mothers are for) and remarked something sarcastic like "Oh goody." Tina looked at me oddly and started bugging me.  
  
T: You don't sound very happy.  
  
Me: Of course I'm happy. I have a boyfriend.  
  
T: Then why did you sound so... unhappy when you remembered Kenny and your date?  
  
Me: Because...  
  
Oh what was the use?  
  
Me: He annoys me endlessly!!! He pesters me all the time, he tries to kiss me and hold hands when I don't want to (which would be always), and I don't want to go out with him!  
  
Tina stared at me, surprised at my outburst.  
  
T: Then why are you going out with him?  
  
Me: Because it was the polite thing to do. If only I was going out with...  
  
I suddenly cut myself short. Tina was suspicious.  
  
T: Who?  
  
Me: Michael.  
  
I suddenly just blurted it out. I swear, I have no control whatsoever of my mouth. My mouth just won't listen to my mind.  
  
T: Michael...  
  
Me: As in Lilly's brother.  
  
T: Ooooohhh... Have you told either of them?  
  
Me: Are you kidding? Lilly would freak and possibly not ever talk to me again, and I don't know how Michael feels about me! Yes I do, he thinks of me as his dorky kid sister's best friend. Nothing more. Possibly less.  
  
T: I wouldn't think so, judging by how he stares at you all the time and helps you with your algebra even though he doesn't have to.  
  
He stares at me? Probably wondering how such a freak like me hasn't been put in the zoo or circus yet.  
  
Me: It's just a friendly gesture. We're... sorta friends.  
  
T: Fine, believe what you want...  
  
We sat there for a few minutes. I couldn't believe I had told her. Suddenly I began to freak out. What if she told someone? What if she told Lilly or Michael???  
  
Me: Promise you won't tell anyone???  
  
T: Of course not! But I bet we can figure out if he likes you or not...  
  
Me: HOW???  
  
T: Send him a note and put it in his locker!  
  
Me: No, that's way too... Kenny-like (though when I got those notes from Jo-C-rox I did hope it was Michael and thought it was unbelievably sweet...). Besides, he knows my e-mail address!  
  
T: So? I said put a note in his locker.  
  
Me: How would he respond to me?  
  
T: I have a locker relatively near his. I can see if he looks happy or not.  
  
Me: That still won't help to see if he likes me.  
  
T: See if he mentions it in G&T or acts oddly around you.  
  
Tina was definitely the right friend to tell! She had already worked out a plan on how to get us together!  
  
Me: Ok, I guess.  
  
Instead of going skating we spent the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out what to say in the note. This is what we finally agreed on.  
  
Dear Michael,  
  
I think you are the greatest guy on earth. You're sweet, funny, nice, and extremely special to me. I wish I could work up the nerve to tell you this in person, but I'm way too shy. I just thought you should know how much I care about you.  
  
Love,  
  
Me  
  
I couldn't decide what to sign it with. I didn't want to say you're secret admirer because it'd be corny, but I didn't want to say sincerely or yours truly because it seemed way too formal. I finally settled on Me.  
  
I typed out the letter (didn't want him to recognize my handwriting and besides, I wanted him to understand it!) and put it in my backpack. Hopefully I'll finally figure out what Michael thinks of me!  
  
A/N: I know this is starting to seem like the spoilers for Princess In Love, but it isn't going to turn out that way. Keep reviewing!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To make up for writing no new chapters this weekend (though it wasn't my fault) I posting a new chapter even though no one has added any new reviews. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Thursday, November 4  
  
I 'forgot' the note. It must have somehow... fallen out of my hand and landed somehow on this page of my diary.  
  
Tina says I left it here on purpose. She knows me too well.  
  
I just couldn't bring myself to do it. What if he figured out it was me who sent it but didn't feel that way and the rest of our non-existent relationship was ruined? Who would tutor me in algebra? Of course I do live with my algebra teacher, but still. And what if he thought it was someone else because he loved that other person? My heart would be broken. And what if because of that, he asked that other person out and they said yes? I would never be able to look at him ever again without breaking down a crying!  
  
Lilly still has no clue that I don't like Kenny. She thinks we're such a sweet couple somehow. You would think that my best friend, who just happens to have a 170 IQ, would be able to figure out that I hate Kenny. Well I don't hate him, I just don't like him. Lilly, however, thinks that I am happy somehow. God knows I've been complaining about not having a boyfriend since almost forever, so I guess she thinks I'm happy. I'd only be happy going out with Michael, not Kenny. I mean Lilly had to settle for Boris! I don't want to have to settle for Kenny. That's why I've decided to break up with Kenny. Besides, I shouldn't be writing love notes to Michael when I'm going out with Kenny. Even if I don't like him that way, I shouldn't be that cruel. I'll let him down gently tomorrow, if I can manage to be assertive enough.  
  
  
  
Friday, November 5  
  
I remembered the note today. I put it in his locker after school because he was hanging around it before school. I'll have to wait until MONDAY to see if he likes me!!! Oh well... at least I worked up the courage to give it to him.  
  
Oh my god! I just had a thought. What if he becomes paranoid (like I would) and begins to test it for fingerprints? Then he'd figure out it was me who gave it to him!  
  
Now I'm being paranoid. First of all, I WANT him to know I like him. Second, he isn't as paranoid as I am, so that won't happen. I worry too much.  
  
The oddest thing happened today at G&T. Lana came in and gave a note to Mrs. Hill calling her to the office for a chat with Principal Gupta about the material she reads in class. I don't even want to know... Anyways, Lana looked over at Michael tutoring me in algebra and suddenly got an odd gleam in her eye. Before I knew it, she walked right over and began flirting with him!!!  
  
L: Hi, Michael *giggles*  
  
MM: Uh... hi...  
  
He looked as puzzled as I was. Lana never talked to anyone but jocks and people as cool as she. She hates Michael!  
  
L: What are you doing?  
  
MM: Just tutoring Mia in algebra.  
  
L: You must be just SO smart.  
  
MM: Well I did learn it 3 years ago...  
  
He looked at her oddly. Of course he knows algebra! He is a senior, meaning he took it as a freshman.  
  
L: Wow. You're a senior, right.  
  
MM: Yeah...  
  
L: That is like, so awesome!  
  
MM: Yeah...  
  
Me: Can we get back to algebra now? I need the help.  
  
Michael looked grateful at my interference.  
  
L *snooty tone*: Oh yes, you're FAILING algebra aren't you. I'm getting an A in that class!  
  
Yeah right! I saw her paper's in Mr. G's briefcase (I was looking for my grades). She's getting C!!!  
  
At that point Mrs. Hill arrived back at the G&T room and told Lana to go back to her class. She did, but only after giggling again and saying "Bye, Michael," and winking. Gag me.  
  
MM: What was that about?  
  
Me: I'd tell you if I knew...  
  
  
  
What was Lana doing? I thought she hated Michael! Maybe she saw him with his shirt off. I mean, anyone who sees his abs and chest definitely will fall in love with him. Reminder to self: make sure no one else ever sees him with his shirt off.  
  
Now I have to wait until Monday to see if he likes me! I'm never going to last the weekend.  
  
A/N: Please keep reviewing! I'm going to write the chapter right after I upload this one, but I still want the reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please review!!!!!!!!!! If you don't know what J-pop is, it's Japanese pop. Just to let you know, I'm not dissing Japanese anime or J- pop or anything, I really like it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Saturday, November 6  
  
I can't believe what Kenny now did!!! I mean, Saturday's are for SLEEP!!! Doesn't he have any other friends??? Probably, but of course he'd rather hang out with his girlfriend. Whoopee.  
  
Ok, early this morning, at about 6, Kenny ran into my room to wake me up. Hello! This is a SATURDAY!!! Meaning SLEEP IN!!! Not get up at 6 so we can get tickets to a J-pop concert! Why would I ever want to go to a J-pop concert??? I don't even understand Japanese!!! But there he was. My mom knocked on the door grumpily saying one of my friends was here. I groaned but didn't get up. I continued to lay there in semi-bliss for 15 minutes when Kenny knocked on my door, and, without waiting for me to open the door, came right into my room! My room, with my underwear on the floor and my DIARY on my desk, open to a page where I wrote about Michael and my love for him. Well, I write about him on just about every page. He just waltzed (well really skipped) right in there and told me to get up so we could get tickets for some J-pop group or else they'd sell out. Like I cared!  
  
Me: Just... let me get dressed.  
  
K: Fine, but hurry up!  
  
Then, seeing my diary...  
  
K: Is that your diary?  
  
Walking over to it...  
  
K: What do you write about me?  
  
I ran over from my bed, closing it in just the nick of time, not even caring that he saw me in my pajamas.  
  
Me: Oh nothing...  
  
K: No really, what do you write about me?  
  
Me: Nothing! Can I get dressed now?  
  
K: Fine...  
  
Then he finally exited my room. Can you imagine if he actually read my diary? Ugh, my life would be over!!!  
  
I quickly got dressed and went to see Kenny. I told him I was ready but he grumbled that I had taken too long and that tickets had probably sold out by now (yes!). Suddenly he perked up, suggesting a nice romantic walk in the park. That actually sounded remotely good, and not as boring as anything else he might have had planned. At least I could spend the morning with him NOT talking about J-pop.  
  
I put on a sweater and we walked to Central Park, hand in hand. I would have much rather been there with Michael, but it was still nice. Until we ran into his friends. Apparantely they were having a Japanese-anime fan club meeting! I sat there for 4 hours freezing my butt off listening to things I didn't understand or care to understand. Kenny's obsessed with two things: Japanese-anime and me. I wish he'd just leave me alone!!!  
  
  
  
Sunday, November 7  
  
I can't believe I did that! I never meant to hurt him, but he just went too far! I mean, sure he was nice, but ANNOYING! Still... ugh I'm babbling.  
  
This morning at about 7 Kenny came over again talking about going to a Japanese-anime film festival. I didn't get to sleep in yesterday and now he had to interrupt my Sunday sleep?!  
  
Me: Can I please just sleep for a few more hours?  
  
K: No! It starts in half an hour! You're lucky I waited this long.  
  
Lucky? Me??? That's the understatement of the century.  
  
Me: I very tired because I didn't get much sleep yesterday.  
  
K *whining* : But we're going to miss the first film!!!  
  
Did I ever mention Kenny sounds like fingers scraping on a chalkboard when he whines?  
  
Me: I'm sorry, but I need more sleep.  
  
I excpected him to finally give in, but no...  
  
K: NO!!! We HAVE to see it!!!  
  
Me: Excuse me?  
  
Grandmere would be proud that my grammar is improving...  
  
K: Come on! Hurry!!! Now we only have 20 minutes! You're wasting time!!!  
  
I'M wasting time??? Hello, he's wasting my time!  
  
Me: NO!  
  
He stared at me because of my outbreak.  
  
Me: No no no!!! I hate Japanese anime and J-pop! I'm sick of all this stuff!  
  
K: How can you hate it?  
  
Me: How can you like it??? It's horrible! I'm sick of this! I don't even like you and I'm stuck being with you but now I'm also stuck with this stuff???  
  
The first time I've ever been assertive in my life!!! Unfortunately, I was too harsh. I saw tears building up in Kenny's eyes.  
  
K: Y-you don't like me?  
  
Me: No... I'm sorry. I just agreed to go out with you because I didn't want to be cruel. Of course I'm not doing a very good job of that now...  
  
Tears began to pour out of his eyes. I never wanted to hurt him! Just because I don't like him doesn't mean I should be mean to him!  
  
Me: I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I just don't feel that way about you... I like someone else.  
  
Kenny's eyes suddenly hardened.  
  
K: I knew I shouldn't have let you hang out with Michael!  
  
Let me hang out with Michael??? Like I would have listened to him! And how does he know I like Michael anyways???  
  
Me: WHAT???  
  
K: He's had a crush on you since forever. I knew if you guys continued to hang out he'd put the moves on you. And then he'd get you.  
  
Me: Michael does NOT like me. We're just friends! He hasn't put any moves on me! I liked him on my own!  
  
God what is with my big mouth anyways?! I could have just told him I liked someone he didn't know, but no, I have to tell the truth!  
  
K: Yeah, right!  
  
Me: How do you know how he feels anyways?  
  
K: We're in computer club together, duh. He's always talking about you and blushes everytime you're mentioned. It wouldn't take a genius to figure it out!  
  
Then how come Lilly hasn't figured this out yet? She's a genius!  
  
Me: Look, I'm sorry ok. I never wanted to hurt you. You're a very nice guy, and I don't deserve you. You don't deserve someone as horrible as me. You deserve someone that likes you as much as you like them and shares your interests. I'm just not right for you.  
  
Kenny started crying again.  
  
Me: I never wanted this to happen---  
  
I tried to comfort him, but he ran out of my room. I can just only hope he won't tell Michael, but I don't think he will. He'll probably be too furious at Michael to even look at him, let alone talk to him.  
  
I think Kenny was delirious or something though. There's no way in the world someone like Michael could ever like someone like me. I guess there's only one way to find out. Tomorrow won't come soon enough.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: PLEEZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Monday, November 8  
  
I am so confused!!! Tina was here this morning and I believe she watched Michael receive the note, but after 2nd period she went home! Someone in her 2nd period class said she vomited all over the ground. I don't know if that's true or not, but I do know she went home sick.  
  
Now I'm never going to find out what happened! I tried to call but her mom said she needed her rest and she could talk to me tomorrow.  
  
Something very odd happened today though. Michael ate lunch at the jock/cheerleader table! What is up with that??? I thought Michael hated Lana and those people! Of course I thought Lana hated Michael too and look how that changed. What is up with them?  
  
All through G&T Michael had a dopey look on his face. Very dreamy too. He had more trouble concentrating in our tutoring session than I did, and I had a lot of trouble. It was hard knowing the love of my life was sitting next to me and had read my letter without knowing how he felt. I really wish I could just be assertive and ask him. The one time in my life I'm assertive, I break my boyfriend's heart. Throughout biology, Kenny glared at me. I know I hurt him, but I didn't know he was that mad! I just wish that this week would be over already. I miss the weekend.  
  
  
  
Tuesday, November 9  
  
Oh my god my life is over!!! I almost faked sick so I could go home, but it was too late anyways. I hate Lana. I swear she is the devil in a cheerleader's body.  
  
This morning Tina wasn't in school. I called her right before I left but her mom said she was still too sick.  
  
When I picked up Lilly and Michael, Michael was still in that daze. He had a dopey grin on his face and he stared out the window.  
  
Me: What's up with him?  
  
L: I don't know. He's been like that since yesterday.  
  
Yesterday? That's when I gave him the letter. But if he felt that way about it, why hadn't he talked to me yet???????  
  
Me: That's odd.  
  
L: Yeah. He's never been like this before. He hasn't even insulted me today.  
  
Me: Whoa. Maybe he caught what Tina has...  
  
Afterall, she did touch the letter. Maybe her germs passed on to him.  
  
I didn't find out what had happened until G&T. Worst G&T of my life. Michael still wasn't focused, so I tried to figure out what was wrong or possibly right.  
  
Me: What's up with you?  
  
MM: What do you mean?  
  
Me: Well you've been acting oddly since yesterday.  
  
MM: Yeah... *blushes* It's because of this letter I got.  
  
Letter?! Oh my god does he know it was from me????? I started sweating and stammering.  
  
Me: W-what letter?  
  
MM: I got this ... love letter from someone. Then Lana came over...  
  
Oh my god, LANA???  
  
MM (continuing): And she started flirting with me, asking what the letter was about, and she read it and blushed and told me she wrote it because she had liked me for a long time and wanted to go out with me. You should have read the letter, it was really sweet.  
  
Me (practically fuming): So... you and Lana...  
  
MM (still has that dopey smile): We're going out  
  
Oh my freaking god!!! LANA AND MICHAEL ARE GOING OUT!!! THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN SCHOOL IS GOING OUT WITH THE GUY I LOVE!!! And I thought finding out I was a princess was bad. If I was a more assertive person I would have told him that I had written the letter. But I was too shy, I couldn't bear to tell him I loved him when he was obviously smitten with Lana.  
  
LANA IS THE MOST HORRIBLE PERSON ON EARTH!!!  
  
After school I called Tina again, demanding to speak to her. Her mom agreed, probably since I sounded so completely angry, sad, and freaked out at once.  
  
T: Hello?  
  
Me: WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE LETTER???  
  
T: Oh god... I was going to call you yesterday but my mom wouldn't let me.  
  
Me: So what happened!!! Michael said...  
  
T: I know. I'm so unbelievably sorry. I saw him read the letter. He looked so shocked he dropped his books. I saw him smiling really happily. Then Lana came over and helped him pick up his books. She began to flirt with him and then she saw the letter. She snatched it from him, read it quickly, and then her eyes gleamed oddly. She pretended to blush and act shy. Then she told him she had written it because she liked him a lot. He liked the letter so much, I guess, that he forgot how unbelievably cruel and heartless she was and fell in love that moment. It was all because of the letter.  
  
Me: So if he found out I wrote it...  
  
T: He'd probably love you even more. You just have to tell him.  
  
Me: He wouldn't believe me. Besides, it doesn't matter. If he likes Lana than there's no hope for us.  
  
T: Why won't you tell him???  
  
Me: I don't know. I have to go...  
  
Then I hung up the phone and cried myself to sleep. The phone woke me up an hour later, though.  
  
L: Hey Mia, what is the assignment for World Civ?  
  
Me: Huh?  
  
L: World Civ... you know that class we go to everyday...  
  
Me: Oh... I'm sorry I forget.  
  
L: Oookay... Hey can you believe how freaky my brother was acting today? I wonder what was up with him.  
  
Me: You don't know?  
  
L: No. He doesn't tell me anything.  
  
Me: He's going out with Lana.  
  
L: LANA???  
  
She was as shocked as I was.  
  
L: WHAT A SELL-OUT!!! I can't believe him!!!  
  
Me: Yeah, I know... Anyways, I have to go.  
  
Then I hung up again. I began to cry again, but I couldn't fall asleep. This day was the worst day of my entire life.  
  
A/N: Please review!!!!!! I'm not going to post anymore until some people review, so please review!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to Tempest and AnimeCharmedOne06 for reviewing!!! Please keep reviewing people!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Wednesday, November 10  
  
Is my family out to destroy me???  
  
First they tell me I'm princess of Genovia and my father and grandmere practically move here.  
  
Then my mom elopes with my algebra and is having said algebra teacher's child.  
  
AND NOW MY DAD IS GETTING MARRIED TO BEVERLY BELLERIEVE!!!  
  
  
  
Why are they doing this to me???  
  
  
  
My dad says that they really hit it off after their interview (he even kept her in his hotel room for days doing god knows what) and they've fallen in love and wish to be married. I swear they both must be drunk. Either that or insane. Or both. I wouldn't doubt it.  
  
Today was not a good day at school either. When I picked Lilly and Michael up, Michael was still in that happy daze he had been in since Monday. How could he not see that Lana was a horrible, twisted person?  
  
Me: So how's it going with Lana?  
  
MM: Wonderful... She's so sweet and nice, everything a guy could ever ask for.  
  
Lilly snorts.  
  
MM *glaring at Lilly*: What's you're problem with Lana?  
  
L: She's just using you to make Josh jealous! She doesn't even like you!  
  
MM: You don't know her like I do? When she's alone with me she's just so caring and funny and... perfect.  
  
Lana, perfect??? Is he on crack or something?  
  
L: PERFECT??? Lana is the stupidest most pathetic person on earth! You don't know her like WE do, right Mia?  
  
MM: She isn't that bad, right Mia?  
  
I couldn't agree with Lilly, because I still loved Michael, but I couldn't agree with Michael because he was so totally wrong. Luckily, at that moment, we arrived at school and I didn't have to answer either of them. Lana was waiting for Michael in the front of the school. She ran up to him, glanced at me, and laid a big smooch on him. Then she walked with him to his locker. I almost threw up.  
  
Tina was back in school today. She comforted me discreetly throughout the day. In G&T Michael was more focused, but I could tell he was thinking about Lana. I can't wait for the weekend, when I can forget my stupid problems and just sleep in. This week, hopefully, I'll actually get the sleep because it will be my first Kenny-less week. I'm too sad to even be happy about that.  
  
  
  
WHAT IS MY DAD THINKING??? God, he can't marry Beverly! They've only known each other for like 2-3 weeks. Maybe 4, but still. You don't get married after 4 weeks. Well Mom and Mr. Gianini did, but that's because Mom was pregnant. There is no way Beverly is pregnant, not with my dad's testicle cancer. Tomorrow is not going to be a happy day.  
  
  
  
Thursday, November 11  
  
I can't believe Lana!!! She just gets eviler every day!!! How could Michael ever like her? I mean... she's been a torture to me since pre- school!!! And somehow Michael is in love with her... Lana has just gone too far. She doesn't even like him!  
  
When I went to pick up Michael and Lilly, Michael said that he was going to go with Lana to school. Now they're going to school together? That should have been me!  
  
Lilly was disgusted with his behavior, certain that Lana was just using him to get back Josh. I tried to keep in my tears until we got to school. It was hard, but I managed. Then I told Lilly I had to go to the bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water a bit to stop my tears. Suddenly I heard the door swing open and guess who it was. Everyone's favorite these days: Lana.  
  
L: Crying I see...  
  
What a brilliant deduction Lana!  
  
L: Poor little Amelia... Sad that Michael doesn't love you anymore?  
  
Me: Why should I care? He's just a friend.  
  
L: Sure he is... I assume that was YOUR letter that he received?  
  
Me: Well it certaintly wasn't yours...  
  
L: Best thing ever to happen to me really. That letter scored me Michael, who is sort of cute in a way. And now I'm making Josh jealous and I get to ruin your life even more.  
  
I was about to rip out her perfectly styled hair or tear at her lovely cuticles, when I heard Michael call out.  
  
MM: Lana! Hurry or you'll be late!  
  
L: Coming Michael! *to me, in a snotty tone like always* See you later, Amelia.  
  
She exited, swishing her hair. Tina ran in after she left.  
  
T: Are you ok? Lilly told me you went to the bathroom, and sicne you took so long I assumed it was because of Michael.  
  
Me: He's not even riding with me anymore! Now he and Lana go together. And now my dad is getting married to Beverly Belleviere!  
  
T: He is??? No wonder you're under so much stress. You should go home.  
  
Me: I can't. I'll have to deal with this for however long Lana continues to use him. I just have to face them.  
  
T: Are you sure?  
  
Me: No, but what can I do?  
  
We exited the bathroom and went to our different classes. I pretty much lasted through my different periods, but it was hard seeing Lana and Michael kissing at lunch and between classes. In G&T I tried to act normal. Well as normal as I usually am. I just couldn't get the picture of Michael and Lana kissing out of my head. Over and over it played. Then I began to picture my dad and Beverly Belleviere. I became so nauseated I finally went to the office claiming to be sick. My mom picked me up and tended to my every need. I'm also going to skip school tomorrow. I need a long break from my life.  
  
A/N: I know this is getting sad and depressing, but I'm trying to make this longer than the others. I am succeeding with that, but it makes the end farther and farther away. I'm doing my best though. Please keep reviewing!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm going to try to write as many chapters as possible tonight, but I don't know how far I'm going to get. Please keep reviewing!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Friday, November 12  
  
Today was a much better day then... oh just about everyday this week. Lilly came over after school with Tina and Shameeka to cheer me up. It helped a little, but not much. It did help, however, when Lilly told me Michael told her to say he really missed me in G&T. I'm still not happy though. Michael is still too blind to see Lana is using him. I can't tell him without seeming jealous, which of course I am. How can Michael think that Lana wrote him that letter? Lana has never felt anything for him other than disdain. Michael's a genius, how can he not notice that?  
  
Even Lars has seemed almost disappointed in Michael. They've always seemed to have a sort of friendship, but now Lars just glares at him. What is that about? Lars has always puzzled me a bit.  
  
Lilly is furious that Michael has become cool now. He sits at the popular table now with Lana and her crew. She's giving him the silent treatment, but he doesn't seem to care. I'm not even sure that he's noticed yet.  
  
I'm very glad for this day. Tomorrow I'm going to sleep in and then watch cartoons (not Japanese ones though) and relax all day long.  
  
  
  
Sunday, November 14  
  
I thought Beverly Bellerieve was nice! She's almost as bad as Lana! My dad doesn't even have a clue...  
  
See what happened was Beverly and my dad came over today with Grandmere so we could talk about the wedding. My dad thought it would be better if they came over to the loft because Mom is still feeling queasy. Morning sickness and all.  
  
They all decided to chat and then my dad thought it would be a good idea for Beverly and I to get to know each other. We went up to my room to chat.  
  
  
  
BB: Are you alright with me marrying your father?  
  
Me: Of course. My mom has gotten remarried, so I'm not going to mind if my dad does too.  
  
BB: That's good.  
  
Me: Why are you two getting married anyways?  
  
BB: Well we love each other of course!  
  
I stared at her.  
  
BB: And I'm pregnant.  
  
MY DAD IS NOT FERTILE!!! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR HER TO BE PREGNANT!!! God, she's just using him just like Lana is using Michael.  
  
Me: Have you told my dad yet?  
  
BB: No, I'm going to tell him after we get married.  
  
Me: Are you SURE you're pregnant?  
  
BB: Of-of course I am!  
  
I noticed she avoided my eye.  
  
Me: Oh, well... Probably should get back now.  
  
Beverly agreed and we returned to everyone else.  
  
I can't believe she's doing this! I thought she really liked him. She can't be pregnant though. My dad's already agreed to marry her, so I'm not sure why she's pretending to be pregnant. I can't wait to find out my dad's reaction though. I guess he never mentioned to her that because of his testicular cancer he's infertile. She must have found out somehow though... This whole week just confuses me though. Unfortunately, I have to go back to school tomorrow and face Michael and Lana. I wish Michael would figure out that I wrote the letter and not Lana.  
  
A/N: I'm going to write another chapter ASAP and I hope to get it up tonight, but I'm making no promises. Please review!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Please continue reviewing! Thanks to Tempest. Please go read her fic, it's very good!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Monday, November 15, Mr. G's review session  
  
Today was another horrible day. Michael went with Lana again to school. The whole way in the car Lilly complained about how Michael abandoned his values. "Before you know it," she added, "he'll become a jock and be popular and start to become stupid like Josh!" Lana's going to break Michael's heart. What can I do though? If Lilly knew, she would help, but I can never tell her.  
  
Tina and I have been trying to think all day of horrible things to do to Lana.  
  
Top 5 Way For Getting Back On Lana  
  
Try to change her report card to all F's so her dad will move her to an all- girl's school because he will believe that the guys at school are distracting her.  
  
Try to get her grade point below a 3.0 somehow so she cannot continue with cheerleading.  
  
Steal all her uniforms and all other clothes from her closet but her gym clothes.  
  
Make her jealous by dating Josh (not gonna happen anytime soon though).  
  
Make her jealous by getting Michael back.  
  
Later Monday  
  
I LOVE TINA!!! She is the best friend on earth! She had the best idea!!!  
  
All I have to do is send Michael another letter telling him I'm not Lana!!! He'll still not know who I am, but he'll know that Lana didn't write it. This is how it went:  
  
Dear Michael,  
  
I just thought you should know, that Lana is not the one who wrote that letter. I did. I'm still too shy to tell you who I am, but just know that I'm not Lana. Lana is just using you. I really love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Me  
  
  
  
Tuesday, November 16  
  
I couldn't put the letter in his locker before school because Lana and Michael were making out in front of it before school. I almost cried seeing it but my letter assured me that everything would be all right.  
  
During G&T I was unbelievably nervous. I was going to profess my love for Michael again. Well, he wouldn't know who I was, but still. He'd know I wasn't Lana. He'd realize how horrible stupid he was, break up with her, and then seek out his true love.  
  
Hey, I can dream can't I?  
  
Meanwhile I still don't know what to do about Beverly. After school I went to see my dad to tell him but he wasn't there. Beverly, however, was. She started talking about how excited she was to be pregnant and I couldn't' take it anymore.  
  
Me: You're not pregnant!  
  
She looked shocked.  
  
BB: I-I... uh  
  
Me: You aren't.  
  
BB: So what?! I'm going to be the new Queen of Genovia once Phillipe's mother dies.  
  
Me: Then why are you pretending to be pregnant?  
  
BB: So he won't get cold feet. He'll decide that he definitely has to marry me when he finds that out.  
  
Me: He had testicular cancer. You had to know that.  
  
BB: Yeah, I did. So?  
  
Me: He's not fertile!!!  
  
Beverly stood there staring.  
  
BB: He's not?!  
  
Me: No. The chemo did that to him.  
  
BB: I'm still going to become Queen of Genovia. Pregnant or not. He'll still decide to marry me.  
  
I glared at her. Are all men blind? Michael can't see how horrible Lana is and my dad's about to marry this loser. I'm disgusted with men in general.  
  
I ran out of the room enraged. Everything better work out with Michael and I or else I'm going to be furious. My life is just not going well right now.  
  
A/N: Going to try to write another chapter, but I don't know if I can. I'll do my best though! Please continue reviewing!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Please review!!! In response to Kathleen (from the reviews): Yes I know they never got married. I didn't really mean remarried, I just meant... well I'm not sure what I meant but I do acknowledge my mistake. Also, I don't know a lot about monarchy, sorry about that mistake. I didn't however check because I wanted Beverly to sound stupid and ditzy, not smart or anything. Please continue reviewing!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Wednesday, November 17  
  
WHY WHY WHY???  
  
Michael was this close to being mine, but he's too blind to see anything!  
  
Tina says that Michael looked shocked when he read the note. Not pleased or mad, just shocked. Then she says she put the note away and Lana came over and he walked her to her locker.  
  
In G&T he mentioned the note... does he know I sent it???  
  
MM: You know, I got another note today.  
  
Me: I-I thought you and Lana were together...  
  
MM: We are. This note said the person said she wasn't Lana.  
  
Me: That's odd...  
  
I was afraid I was going to blow my cover so I told him I had to go to the bathroom.  
  
You kow, I just realized something. Beverly is an idiot. She CAN'T become queen of Genovia! God is she stupid. To think my dad is actually marrying her!!!  
  
Tina had a great idea today. She said that I should continue to send him notes and then he'll finally, slowly, figure out I'm sending them to him! Here's my next letter:  
  
Dear Michael,  
  
I really love you. Please know that. Lana doesn't. I wish you'd admit your feelings to me, but I know it'll never happen, at least the ones I want you to admit. Please break up with Lana.  
  
Love,  
  
Me  
  
  
  
Thursday, November 18  
  
I was even closer today to getting Michael. Tina said that he smiled reading my letter. Then Lana came.  
  
Michael was suddenly furious at me and it's all because of Lana.  
  
In G&T:  
  
MM (thrusting the note at me): Why did you do this???  
  
Me: I-I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
MM: Lana says...  
  
Great, Lana. How can he believe what she says?  
  
MM: that you wrote this because you were jealous that I have a girlfriend and you have no one anymore.  
  
Me: That's not ture! I-I didn't write that!!!  
  
MM: Yeah, right. Anymore lies to tell me?  
  
Me: I can't believe you'd believe her.  
  
MM *laughs, but not in a happy way, in a dark way*: You know she said you'd say that. *Shakes head sadly* I thought you were my friend.  
  
Then he walked off. I not only lost the love of my life, I also lost a close friend. Nothing could hurt more.  
  
Tina says I should still write notes. I wrote one but if it doesn't work than I'm giving up. This is how the note goes:  
  
Dear Michael,  
  
These notes aren't jokes. I really do love you. Lana is a sick, horrible person, who is just using you to get Josh back. Please wake up and see that you'd be perfect with me, not her.  
  
Love,  
  
Me  
  
If this doesn't get him back, I'm not sure what I'm going to do.  
  
A/N: Review!!! ^-^ 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Please review!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Friday, November 19  
  
I put the note in his locker after school. I was too afraid to put in before school. If I did, he might see me, or he might confront me. Now, though, I have to wait until Monday. At least I'll have time to think about this.  
  
In G&T Michael wouldn't even look at me. He sat at the other side of the room and worked on Crackhead, his webzine. I could tell Lilly was curious with what was up, but she just continued to work on whatever she was working on. I did my algebra review, but I didn't understand it without Michael. Well I understood it, but I didn't understand it very well and it was much more hard than it usually is.  
  
My dad still has no clue about Beverly. He thinks they're in love. I have to tell him. Would he believe me? Doubtfully. Beverly's probably told him all these lies about me not accepting her or something.  
  
Michael better not break my heart Monday.  
  
  
  
Sunday, November 21  
  
Yes!!! My dad FINALLY wised up!!!  
  
He and Beverly came over today to talk more about the plans. I tried to tell my dad, but he wouldn't listen. Beverly got an odd look on her face and asked if she could talk to me for a moment.  
  
BB: What do you think you're doing?  
  
Me: I'm not letting a loser like you marry my dad!  
  
BB: There isn't anything you can do about it! I'm going to be queen and---  
  
Me: You're such an idiot! There's no possible way that even if you DO marry my dad you'll become queen.  
  
BB: What? But---  
  
Suddenly I heard my father clear his throat from the doorway.  
  
Dad: She's right.  
  
BB: How is that so?  
  
Dad: I guess you didn't do your research. It's too complicated for you to understand.  
  
Beverly stared at him.  
  
BB: What about---  
  
Dad: The wedding? Oh, that's definitely off now.  
  
BB: But---  
  
Dad: Good-bye Beverly.  
  
Beverly exited, shocked. I'm so proud of my dad! Beverly was so surprised. What a bimbo. My dad has finally realized how horrible Beverly was. Hopefully Michael will realize the same of Lana.  
  
A/N: Please continue reviewing. Sorry this chapter is so short, but so far this is my longest fic by far. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is the last chapter! I am going to write a sequel to this one. Please review!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Monday, November 22  
  
I love Tina!!!  
  
She is the smartest person on earth!!!  
  
I love her!!!  
  
I love this day!!!  
  
This morning Tina said that Michael saw the note and looked mad. I became very worried.  
  
In G&T he wouldn't look at me or talk to me at all. I figured I had failed.  
  
Then, after school, he said "I need to talk to you, Mia, NOW." I numbly followed.  
  
He threw all my letters on the ground.  
  
MM: Why are you doing this??? I really thought we were becoming friends!!!  
  
Me: I-I...  
  
MM: Well??? Things are going great for me and Lana!!! I finally have a girl who loves me!  
  
Me: I've always loved you!  
  
I blushed. I never have any control over my big mouth!!! First I blab everything on the twenty-four/seven interview, then I confess my love for Michael to Tina. Now I profess it to Michael!!!  
  
MM: What???  
  
He looked shocked.  
  
Me: I wrote all the letters, including the first one. Lana just did it to get Josh back and to hurt me.  
  
MM: No... she wouldn't.  
  
Me: I wrote them all.  
  
MM: I don't believe you. Prove it.  
  
Prove it? Fine... I'll just publically humiliate myself. Who cares? I do it everyday anyways...  
  
Me: Fine. The first one went: Dear Michael,  
  
I think you are the greatest guy on earth. You're sweet, funny, nice, and extremely special to me. I wish I could work up the nerve to tell you this in person, but I'm way too shy. I just thought you should know how much I care about you.  
  
Love,  
  
Me  
  
The second one went:  
  
Dear Michael,  
  
I just thought you should know, that Lana is not the one who wrote that letter. I did. I'm still too shy to tell you who I am, but just know that I'm not Lana. Lana is just using you. I really love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Me  
  
The last one went:  
  
Dear Michael,  
  
I really love you. Please know that. Lana doesn't. I wish you'd admit your feelings to me, but I know it'll never happen, at least the ones I want you to admit. Please break up with Lana.  
  
Love,  
  
Me  
  
Michael stared at me.  
  
Me: You never told me what the letters said. I would have had to write them to know all that.  
  
MM: Then... you did write them. And... you were right about Lana.  
  
Me: I'm sorry. She never loved you.  
  
There was a pause. Suddenly I saw Michael becoming angry.  
  
MM: You lied to me though!  
  
Me: You already hated me by then! What was I supposed to do??? I could barely admit my feelings to myself, how could I tell you?  
  
MM: I don't know! If you just would have told me then...  
  
Me: Then what? You would have laughed in my face?!  
  
MM: No!!!  
  
Me: Then what!?!  
  
MM: I would have done this!  
  
Then he pulled me into a kiss. It was a deep romantic kiss, much unlike the kisses Kenny gave me. I saw fireworks. When he finally broke apart, I blushed. We stood there staring at each other and smiling dopely. Suddenly I heard a screech.  
  
Lana: How could you do this to me???  
  
Where did she come from???  
  
MM: Oh I'm the one that hurt you. Right... You lied to me this whole time just so you could make Josh jealous and Mia miserable! I'm supposed to apologize?  
  
L: I did it out of love!  
  
MM: No you didn't! Consider yourself dumped.  
  
I smiled happily and Michael kissed me again. Then I walked him home, Lars of course walking 6 feet behind us. I almost kissed him again, but then I saw Lilly. I hadn't told her about my love for Michael! She stared at us, wondering why we were together. Michael gave me a look that said 'Don't tell her yet.' I just told her that I needed a little extra review and he was kind enough to help me. She believed us.  
  
How am I going to ever tell her???  
  
A/N: Mwhahaha, that's the end!!!! I'm going to write a sequel, however, and I'm going to write a totally new, very original and different fic afterwards. I hope you enjoyed!!! Review please!!! ^-^ 


End file.
